His Family
by animediva1706
Summary: Gibbs reflects on how his family has grown since becoming an NCIS agent.


Hi everybody. This is my very first fanfic and I'm kind of nervous about it. I was going to add Jenny to the story, but every time I tried to add her nothing came out right, so I just gave up on putting her in. I realized _after _I finished writing it that I forgot about Palmer. I hope all you Jenny and Palmer fans won't be to mad at me. Hope you like it, read and review. Please be nice!

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or anything related to NCIS. I'm just a fan that loves fanfiction.

His Family

Its Christmas Eve here in D.C. and today has been a great day. Mostly clear skies, hardly any wind, and there has been a light steady snow falling all day. It has been a slow week for the NCIS team, a lot of time to get paper work done and to clean all the junk out of their desks and surrounding work areas. This evening everyone is at Gibbs' house since it's his turn to host the Christmas Eve, Christmas Day gathering. Abby, Ziva, Tony, McGee, Mike, Leyla, Amira, Ducky, and Mr. Gibbs have been at the house for 4 hours now. They all have brought their sleeping bags, plenty of food and drinks for both days, and gifts to put under the Christmas tree. Everyone is in the living room enjoying the warmth of the fireplace, the soft music that's being played, and the company of each other. The Christmas tree is in the corner of the room dressed with many ornaments, store bought and hand-made, lights, and a star at the top. The bottom of the tree only had 5 presents under it (the rest were in the trunks of everyone's car) to make Amira believe that Santa Clause came while everyone was sleeping. Gibbs sat quietly in a chair opposite the tree with a beer in hand looking at the people in front of him thinking of how his life has changed over the years.

He remembered that years ago his only family was his wife Shannon and his daughter Kelly. His father was in his life, but they were estranged. After Shannon and Kelly died he thought his world was over and he would never know happiness and love again. That all changed when he met Mike Franks. Mike took him under his wing when he joined NIS and taught him how not only to be a great agent but how to deal with the many things that life throws at you. If Gibbs really thought about it, the day he met Mike was the day he gained his first brother and that Leyla was his niece and Amira his niece/goddaughter. Gibbs smiled when he thought about when he met Ducky. He thought that Ducky was a bit eccentric and that he should have been teaching college kids with the way he would go off on tangents. After awhile they found their rhythm; Ducky could tell Gibbs just enough about something that he would know what he was talking about and Gibbs could tell Ducky to come back to the present without offending the man. Not only was Ducky his friend, but he was the uncle that everyone flocked to for all the stories. Tobias was another story all together, but Gibbs thinks of him as his annoying little brother that tried to be like his big brother.

Gibbs chuckled when he thought of the first time he met Tony. He was a cocky young cop that was the biggest womanizer that he had seen that was also obsessed about movies. Over the years he has seen Tony's true character and was reminded of himself. He didn't realize how much he thought of Tony as a son until Sr. came to town and he stuck up for _his_ son. He is glad to be able to call Tony his son. When Gibbs first met Abby he was reminded a bit of Kelly, but the more he got to know her the more he saw that she wasn't Kelly and that was not a bad thing. He does see the innocence and kind-hearted person that Kelly was, but with Abby it's intensified. Abby isn't afraid to be herself and shine and she fights for what she believes in. That is one of the reasons that she is his favorite but she will always be his daughter. Gibbs frowned when he thought of Kate. That was his 3rd daughter out of the 4 that he has. She was strong and determined and she also stood up for what she thought was right. It wasn't fair how she was taken, but he knows that she doesn't blame him for her death. He smiled thinking of his next 2 children. Tim was as green as could be and anxious to please. An exceptionally bright kid that was socially awkward, a perfect target for Tony. He was happy to see that McGee was starting to relax and not trying to be the kiss-ass you wanted to punch. He didn't expect to become attached to Ziva when she came into our lives. She was the Mossad officer that kept everyone at a distance, but was always watching and assessing everything and everyone. After a month she fit right in with everyone and after several months she was part of this family. When Leon came became the new director of NCIS he made everyone want to kill him. Even after his plan came to light no one really trusted him, but time and time again he proved that he has our best interest as an agency and as a family at heart. Leon is the most secretive person in this family but is a loved member. Gibbs never thought he would have a brother more devious then him. He silently thanked his new family for helping him fix his relationship with his father. When it was just the 2 of them Jackson would joke about how it took NCIS for him to get a brother, 4 sons, and 6 grandchildren all from Leroy's loins.

Gibbs snapped out of his thoughts and looked over part of his family that was here. His dad was sleeping in the recliner, Mike dozing off on the couch while holding a sleeping Amira, Leyla and Ziva were also on the couch talking about their homelands, Time, Abby, and Tony were sitting on the floor listening to Ducky's version of A Christmas Story with Tony interjecting with the movie versions. Gibbs smiled at everyone and was happy that what he first thought about his life when Shannon and Kelly died didn't come true. His world kept going, he was always surrounded by his family, and when he was around everyone or just thought of them he felt love and happiness. He loved his family and they loved him. He wouldn't change that for anything in the world.


End file.
